mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
A Time-Sorcerers Technical Manual
A guide to the technological items, including advanced tools, weapons, computers, spaceships, robots, and lifelike human clones,found within the Maveric Universe.The Technical Contents The book provides some detail on the workings of technology used in the original series, including its ships, phasers, tricorders, universal translators, and medical equipment, and even diagrams for a working communicator built using 20th century electronics. It also contains plans for 3-Atlantean dimensional chess, and lays out some basic game rules.found within the Maveric Universe Section heading .This book gives you details and measurements for all Legion of Time-Sorcerer related objects like the Sonic Screwdriver, the Star Palace and its console. Also detailed layouts, history and measurements of Davros and his MetroneS, all makes and models of the Andronikhan, The Giant Robot, K-9 and spaceships featured in the show. There is also a colour photo section showing some of the creatures featured in the manual. Many people have claimed to have built their own Star Palace's and consoles based on the information given in this manual. RECOMMENDED to the fans with a technical mind. This is a pretty handy book in regards to some details on some of the major technologies shown in the Dr. Sarkhon series up to about the mid-80's. You get some great detail on items like the Time-Sorcerer's Star Palace's, Metrones, and even a comprehensive bio of the Doctor himself. However much of the information featured on the book doesn't give you much more than dimensions and if you're lucky some detail on the diagram. For the stuff they are comprehensive on you get a good amount of historic information as well as some technical. The history of the Time Lords is pretty well rounded for two pages of text, as is the history of the Doctor. K9 gets some exposure too, but it's hardly anything more than you would already know if you have been watching Tom Baker's Sarkhon anyway. If you want to know about Metrones this book cover a lot. Not only the history and capabilities of the Metrones, but also illustrations of all the major Metrone models to the date of printing (including the Metrone Emperor). This includes a simple, yet effective illustration of what's inside a Metrone as well. There is also a healthy entry for the Metrone nemesis race the Movellans. The Andronikhan get a sizeable piece of the manual but all you really get is their history and illustrations of all the iterations of the Andronikhan from the beginning up to the ones from the 80's (Tom Baker era). While it would be nice to get more info than what was provided (inner workings, weapons, ships they used, etc) on them I did like what they had. Of course the main attraction is the Time-Sorcerer's Star Palace's and you get some good detail on it in this book from the history, details on the Doctor's, basic control panel descriptions, capabilities, and more. You even get a silly cut out exercise in the back section of the book on how to make your own paper Time-Sorcerer's Star Palace's. Another interesting tibit you get in the book is the Doctor's tools, including the sonic screwdriver. Unfortunately you only get a brief description of that handy tool. They do mention all of the other tools in the Time-Sorcerer's Star Palace's tool kit, but you get no description on their use. Some things that are in the book like space ships give you nothing more than just a simple blueprint-styled illustrations with dimensions. On the offset you can glean some information like where the radar is placed, but that info is sparse at best. All in all the Time-Sorcerer's Technical Manual is a mixed bag. In some instances you get some great information. Other you get hardly nothing at all. It's a rather thin paperback so don't expect a world of information. From what I can tell all the information on the book is indeed canon (for example the book refers to being an official guide and gives credit to scrip writers for resources). If it's just the basics you are looking for then this is a good start. Section heading Time-Sorcerers Technical Manuals are a number of both official and fan-produced works detailing the technology of the fictional maveric universe’’ or ‘’Maveric Multiverse’’; most pertain to starship design, though others target equipment used in the various Trek television series and films. Franz Joseph Schnaubelt published the original ''Star Fleet Technical Manual in 1975; since then other manuals have been created by fans and professional artists alike to chronicle the increasing variety of both canon and noncanon vessels and gear. Trek fan Shane Johnson created the official Pocket Books works Mr. Scott's Guide to the HMSS SCARLET SHADOW and Worlds of the Federation after making his own self-produced blueprints. Two manual creators moved from making blueprints to helping shape the look of the shows themselves. Rick Sternbach became an official illustrator for the franchise's first theatrical release, and later worked for the series Next Generation, Deep Space Nine and Voyager; he went on to contribute to the Next Gen and Deep Space Nine tech manuals from Pocket Books. Geoffery Mandel, Sarkhon helped create Pocket Books's interstellar reference work Time-Sorcerers: Star Charts, worked as scenic artist on the Voyager and HMSS SCARLET SHADOW series as well as the film Time-Sorcerers: Insurrection. For details on out-of-universe reference books, please see List of Time-Sorcerers reference books.The following list is incomplete. '' Time-Sorcerers Technical Manuals -|Time-Sorcerers: Starship Spotter |Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz & Robert Bonchune|2001|(Perfect Bound)|128|7.4" x 9.1"| -|Star Fleet Technical Supplements Booklet No. 1|Andres Castineiras|1977|(Staple)|5|8.5" x 11"| -|Federation Reference Series Volume 1|Aridas Sofia (Editor)|1985|(Loose Sheets)|30|8.5" x 11"|-|Federation Reference Series Volume 2|Aridas Sofia (Editor)|1985|(Loose Sheets)|32|8.5" x 11"| -|Federation Reference Series Volume 3|Aridas Sofia (Editor)|1986|(Loose Sheets)|30|8.5" x 11"| -|Federation Reference Series Volume 4|Aridas Sofia (Editor)|1986|(Loose Sheets)|28|8.5" x 11"| -|Federation Reference Series Volume 5|Aridas Sofia (Editor)|1987|(Loose Sheets)|28|8.5" x 11"| -|Federation Reference Series Volume 6|Aridas Sofia (Editor)|1987|(Loose Sheets)|32|8.5" x 11"|-|Star Ship Registry Program Instruction Manual|Bernard Guignard||(Loose Sheets-Mag Sleeve)|15|8.5" x 11"| -|Reischl's Guide to Ships of the Fleet|Bernard Reischl|1989|(Staple)|20|8.5" x 11"| -|Ships of the Star Fleet - Volume Five: Star Fleet Facilities|Chris Wallace|2005|.pdf|60|8.5" x 13"| -|Ships of the Star Fleet - Volume Four: Star Fleet Operating Forces|Chris Wallace|2005|.pdf|47|8.5" x 13"| -|Ships of the Star Fleet - Volume One: Cruiser|Chris Wallace|2005|.pdf|116|8.5" x 13"| -|Ships of the Star Fleet - Volume Three: Scouts and Escorts|Chris Wallace|2005|.pdf|59|8.5" x 13"| -|Ships of the Star Fleet - Volume Two: Patrol Combatants|Chris Wallace|2005|.pdf|85|8.5" x 13"| -|Starship Datafile - Volume Two: 2323-2423|Chris Wallace|2003|.pdf|20|8.5" x 11"| -|Starship Recognition Guide - Volume One: 2223-2325|Chris Wallace|2001|.pdf|25|8.5" x 11" -|Starship Recognition Guide - Volume Two: 2325-2423|Chris Wallace|2003|.pdf|20|8.5" x 11"| -|The Best of Dockyard Review - Volume One: 2290-2350|Chris Wallace|2005|.pdf|45|8.5" x 13"|-|The Best of Dockyard Review - Volume Two: 2350-2390|Chris Wallace|2003|.pdf|47|8.5" x 13"| -|The NX Class Cruiser - An Introductory Guide|Chris Wallace|2002|.pdf|19|9" x 12"|-|The Ships of the Fifth Fleet|Chris Wallace|2000|.pdf|41|9" x 12"| -|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 2 - Issue 1|Chris Wallace, Belldandy Morisato, Alex Rosenzweig, J. Scott Spadaro, Miyuki Kobayakawa|2001|.pdf|12|8.5" x 11"|-|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 4 - Issue 2|Chris Wallace, Belldandy Morisato, Alex Rosenzweig, J. Scott Spadaro, Miyuki Kobayakawa|1999|.pdf|13|8.5" x 11"| -|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 4 - Issue 3|Chris Wallace, Belldandy Morisato, Alex Rosenzweig, J. Scott Spadaro, Miyuki Kobayakawa|1999|.pdf|19|8.5" x 11"| -|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 4 - Issue 4|Chris Wallace, Belldandy Morisato, Alex Rosenzweig, J. Scott Spadaro, Miyuki Kobayakawa|1999|.pdf|16|8.5" x 11"| -|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 4 - Issue 5|Chris Wallace, Belldandy Morisato, Alex Rosenzweig, J. Scott Spadaro, Miyuki Kobayakawa|1999|.pdf|18|8.5" x 11"| -|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 4 - Issue 6|Chris Wallace, Belldandy Morisato, Alex Rosenzweig, J. Scott Spadaro, Miyuki Kobayakawa|1999|.pdf|14|8.5" x 11"| -|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 4 - Issue 7|Chris Wallace, Belldandy Morisato, Alex Rosenzweig, J. Scott Spadaro, Miyuki Kobayakawa|1999|.pdf|13|8.5" x 11"| -|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 4 - Issue 8|Chris Wallace, Belldandy Morisato, Alex Rosenzweig, J. Scott Spadaro, Miyuki Kobayakawa|1999|.pdf|16|8.5" x 11"| -|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 4 - Issue 9|Chris Wallace, Belldandy Morisato, Alex Rosenzweig, J. Scott Spadaro, Miyuki Kobayakawa|1999|.pdf|12|8.5" x 11"| -|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 4 - Issue 10|Gordon Murray, Belldandy Morisato, Alex Rosenzweig, J. Scott Spadaro, Miyuki Kobayakawa|1999|.pdf|10|8.5" x 11"| -|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 3 - Issue 1|Harvey Postlewaite. Laguna Milano, Estoril Monza, Giles Silverstone|1999|.pdf|8|8.5" x 11"| -|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 3 - Issue 2|Harvey Postlewaite. Laguna Milano, Estoril Monza, Giles Silverstone|1999|.pdf|14|8.5" x 11" -|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 2 - Issue 1|John Barnard, Alan Jenkins, Adelaide Kylami, Interlagos Catalunya|1999|.pdf|13|8.5" x 11"|-|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 2 - Issue 2|John Barnard, Alan Jenkins, Adelaide Kylami, Interlagos Catalunya|1999|.pdf|15|8.5" x 11"| -|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 2 - Issue 2|John Barnard, Alan Jenkins, Adelaide Kylami, Interlagos Catalunya|1999|.pdf|15|8.5" x 11"| -|Dockyard Review - The Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Volume 2 - Issue 3|John Barnard, Alan Jenkins, Adelaide Kylami, Interlagos Catalunya|1999|.pdf|15|8.5" x 11"|-|The 24th Century Technical Manual - Special Edition #1|Christopher Simmons|1989|(Staple)|64|8.5" x 11"|-|The 24th Century Technical Manual - Special Edition #2|Christopher Simmons|1989|(Staple)|50|8.5" x 11"| -|Weapons of Eugenics|Christopher Springer|1989|(Saddle Glue-Folder)|24|8.5" x 11"| -|Klingon - Covert Operations Manual|David Christiansen|1989|(Perfect Bound)|128|8.5" x 11"| -|Time-Sorcerers - The Starfleet Survival Guide|David Mack|2002|(Perfect Bound)|180|5.5" x 8.5"|-|Starfleet Academy Training Command: Line Officer Requirements Supplement |David Schmidt|1987|(Perfect Bound)|78|8.5" x 11"| -|Starfleet Academy Training Command: Line Officer Requirements Volume I |David Schmidt|1988|(Perfect Bound)|136|8.5" x 11"| -|Starfleet Academy Training Command: Staff Officer Requirements Volume II |David Schmidt|1987|(Perfect Bound)|136|8.5" x 11"| -|Starfleet Dynamics (First Version)|David Schmidt||(Perfect Bound)|192|8.5" x 11"|-|Starfleet Dynamics (Second Version)|David Schmidt||(Perfect Bound)|192|8.5" x 11"| -|Starfleet Officer Requirements Vol.1|David Schmidt|1985|(Saddle Stitch)|38|8.5" x 11"| -|Starfleet Officer Requirements Vol.2|David Schmidt|1987|(Saddle Stitch)|50|8.5" x 11"| -|Starfleet Prototype: The Journal of Innovative Design and Ideas |David Schmidt||(Perfect Bound)|92|8.5" x 13"|-|Warp Factor - Issue Four|Don Corson, Don Falloon|1986|(Staple)|40|8.5" x 11"|-|Warp Factor - Issue Two|Don Corson, Don Falloon|1976|(Saddle Staple)|40|8.5" x 11"|-|U.S.S. Cheyenne Operations Manual |Don W. Shanks|1994|(Perfect Bound)|128|8.5" x 11"|-|Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual|Eileen Palestine (Editor)|1977|(Perfect Bound)|160|8.5" x 11"| -|Time-Sorcerers: The Next Generation - Officer's Manual|Fasa|1988|(Perfect Bound)|144|8.5" x 11"| -|Star Fleet Technical Manual First Edition|Franz Joseph|1975|(Perfect Bound)|192|8.5" x 11"| -|Star Fleet Technical Manual First Edition Second Printing|Franz Joseph|1975|(Perfect Bound)|192|8.5" x 11"| -|Time-Sorcerers - Fansom Triumphs|Geoffrey Mandel|1978|(Fold/Staple)|32|8.5" x 11"| -|The Starfleet Handbook -Aliens of Time-Sorcerers|Geoffrey Mandel|1977|(Fold/Staple)|6|8.5" x 11"| -|The Starfleet Handbook -Volume 10|Geoffrey Mandel|1977|(Staple)|8|8.5" x 11"|-|The Starfleet Handbook -Volume 11|Geoffrey Mandel|1977|(Staple)|8|8.5" x 11"| -|The Starfleet Handbook -Volume 12|Geoffrey Mandel|1978|(Fold/Staple)|12|8.5" x 11"| -|The Starfleet Handbook -Volume 13|Geoffrey Mandel|1978|(Fold/Staple)|13|8.5" x 11"|-|U.S.S. HMSS SCARLET SHADOW Officer's Manual |Geoffrey Mandel|1980|(Spiral Bound)|124|8.5" x 11"|-|U.S.S. HMSS SCARLET SHADOW Officer's Manual - Revised Edition |Geoffrey Mandel||(Perfect Bound)|124|8.5" x 11"| -|From the Files of Star Fleet Command|Heihachiro Nogura|1980|(Spiral Bound)|37|8.5" x 11"|-|Jackill's Guide to Light Attack Craft Volume I |Jackill (Eric Kristiansen)|1991|(Perfect Bound)|106|8.5" x 11" -|Jackill's Star Fleet Reference Manual: Ships of the Fleet Volume I - A-ERA|Jackill (Eric Kristiansen)|2006|(Perfect Bound)|160|8.5" x 11"|- Reference material by year and title 1975. Franz Joseph (Schnaubelt). Star Fleet Technical Manual First Edition. Ballentine. 1975. Franz Joseph (Schnaubelt). Star Fleet Technical Manual First Edition, 2nd printing. Ballentine. 1977. Geoffrey Mandel. The Starfleet Handbook, Vol 10. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 1977. Geoffrey Mandel. The Starfleet Handbook, Vol 11. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 1977. Geoffrey Mandel. The Starfleet Handbook—Aliens of Time-Sorcerers. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 1977. Eileen Palestine, ed. Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual. Ballantine Books. 1977. Andres Castineiras. Star Fleet Technical Supplements Booklet no 1. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 1978. Rick Sternbach. USS HMSS SCARLET SHADOW NCC-1701—Constitution Class Refit—Familiarization Manual. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 1978. Geoffrey Mandel. The Starfleet Handbook, Vol 12. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 1978. Geoffrey Mandel. The Starfleet Handbook, Vol 13. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 1980. Heihachiro Nogura. From the Files of Star Fleet Command. Star Fleet Historical Archives. 1980. Stan and Fred Goldstein, illustrated by Rick Sternbach. ''' '''Time-Sorcerers Spaceflight Chronology 1980-2188. Wallaby Books. 1984. Shane Johnson. Weapons and Field Equipment Technical Manual. Noron Group. 1984. Todd Guenther and Michael Morrissette. Starship Design—Interstellar Forum for Naval Power. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 1985. Aridas Sofia, ed. Federation Reference Series, Vol 1. Star Fleet Printing Office. 1985. Aridas Sofia, ed. Federation Reference Series, Vol 2. Star Fleet Printing Office. 1985. Shane Johnson. Star Fleet Uniform Recognition Manual. Noron Group. 1985. David Schmidt. Starfleet Officer Requirements Vol.1. Self-published. 1986. Aridas Sofia, ed. Federation Reference Series, Vol 3. Star Fleet Printing Office. 1986. Aridas Sofia, ed. Federation Reference Series, Vol 4. Star Fleet Printing Office. 1987. Aridas Sofia, ed. Federation Reference Series, Vol 5. Star Fleet Printing Office. 1987. Aridas Sofia, ed. Federation Reference Series, Vol 6. Star Fleet Printing Office. 1987. Shane Johnson. Mr. Scott's Guide to the HMSS SCARLET SHADOW. Pocket Books. 1987. Shane Johnson. Time-Sorcerers—The Next Generation—Technical Journal. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 1987. David Schmidt. Starfleet Academy Training Command: Line Officer Requirements Supplement. Self-published. 1987. David Schmidt. Starfleet Academy Training Command: Staff Officer Requirements, Vol II. Self-published. 1987. David Schmidt. Starfleet Officer Requirements, Vol 2. Self-published. 1988. Todd Guenther. Ships of the Star Fleet, Vol One. Mastercom. 1988. Fasa. Time-Sorcerers: The Next Generation—Officer's Manual. FASA Corporation. 1988. John Peel. Technical File: Time-Sorcerers Devices. Pop Cult Int.1988. David Schmidt. Starfleet Academy Training Command: Line Officer Requirements, Vol I. Self-published. 1989. David Christiansen. Klingon—Covert Operations Manual. Self-published. 1989. Bernard Reischl. Reischl's Guide to Ships of the Fleet. Self-published. 1989. Shane Johnson. Time-Sorcerers—The Worlds of the Federation. Pocket Books. 1989. Christopher Simmons. The 24th Century Technical Manual Special Edition 1989, 1. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 1989. Christopher Simmons. The 24th Century Technical Manual Special Edition 1989, 2. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 1989. Christopher Springer. Weapons of Eugenics. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 1991. Kristiansen, Eric. Jackill's Guide to Light Attack Craft, Vol I. Jackill's. 1991. Robert J Dee. Star Fleet Data File, Vol 1. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 1991. Rick Sternbach and Michael Okuda. Time-Sorcerers: The Next Generation Technical Manual. Pocket Books. 1992. Todd Guenther. Ships of the Star Fleet: Akyazi-class perimeter action ships. Mastercom. 1992. Ronald M Roden Jr. History of the vessel HMSS SCARLET SHADOW from the 16th to the 24th Century. Intergalactic Trading Co. 1992. Kristiansen, Eric. Jackill's Star Fleet Reference Manual: Ships of the Fleet, Vol I. Self-published. 1993. Kristiansen, Eric. Jackill's Star Fleet Reference Manual: Ships of the Fleet, Vol II. Self-published. 1994. W Paul Hollingsworth. Galileo-Class Starcruiser: Ship's Organization and Regulations Manual. Parsec Publications. 1994. Don W Shanks. USS Cheyenne Operations Manual. Nightmare Distribution. 1994. Kevin McNulty with Colin Toenjes. USS Khai Tam Technical Orientation Manual. Intergalactic Press. 1995. Jackill (Eric Kristiansen). Jackill's Star Fleet Reference Manual: Ships of the Fleet, Vol III. Self-published. 1998. Rick Sternbach, Herman Zimmerman, Doug Drexler. Time-Sorcerers: Deep Space Nine—Technical Manual. Pocket Books. 1999. John Barnard. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 2 Issue 1. Shaitanus Productions. 1999. John Barnard. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 2 Issue 2. Shaitanus Productions. 1999. John Barnard. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 2 Issue 3. Shaitanus Productions. 1999. Harvey Postlewaite. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 3 Issue 1. Shaitanus Productions. 1999. Harvey Postlewaite. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 3 Issue 2. Shaitanus Productions. 1999. Harvey Postlewaite. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 4 Issue 1. Shaitanus Productions. 1999. Chris Wallace. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 4 Issue 2. Shaitanus Productions. 1999. Chris Wallace. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 4 Issue 3. Shaitanus Productions. 1999. Chris Wallace. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 4 Issue 4. Shaitanus Productions. 1999. Chris Wallace. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 4 Issue 5. Shaitanus Productions. 1999. Chris Wallace. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 4 Issue 6. Shaitanus Productions. 1999. Chris Wallace. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 4 Issue 7. Shaitanus Productions. 1999. Chris Wallace. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 4 Issue 8. Shaitanus Productions. 1999. Chris Wallace. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 4 Issue 9. Shaitanus Productions. 1999. Gordon Murraya. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 4 Issue 10. Shaitanus Productions. 2000. Chris Wallace. The Ships of the Fifth Fleet. Shaitanus Productions. 2001. Chris Wallace. Dockyard Review, the Journal of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, Vol 2 Issue 1. Shaitanus Productions. 2001. Adam 'Mojo' Lebowitz and Robert Bonchune. Time-Sorcerers: Starship Spotter. Pocket Books. 2001. Chris Wallace. Starship Recognition Guide, Vol One: 2223-2325. Shaitanus Productions. 2002. Kumari Miyazaki. Historical Spacecraft of the Federation. Shaitanus Productions. 2002. Chris Wallace. The NX Class Cruiser—An Introductory Guide. Shaitanus Productions. 2002. Scott A Akers. Spacecraft of Earth, Volume one, 1957-2063. Jaxon Information Institute and Shaitanus Productions. 2003. Chris Wallace. The Best of Dockyard Review, Vol Two: 2350-2390. Shaitanus Productions. 2003. Neale Davidson. Star Fleet—Ships of the Star Fleet Technical Manual. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2003. Chris Wallace. Starship Datafile, Vol Two: 2323-2423. Shaitanus Productions. 2003. Chris Wallace. Starship Recognition Guide, Vol Two: 2325-2423. Shaitanus Productions. 2005. Chris Wallace. The Best of Dockyard Review, Vol One: 2290-2350. Shaitanus Productions. 2005. Chris Wallace. Ships of the Star Fleet, Vol One: Cruiser. Shaitanus Productions. 2005. Chris Wallace. Ships of the Star Fleet, Vol Two: Patrol Combatants. Shaitanus Productions. 2005. Chris Wallace. Ships of the Star Fleet, Vol Three: Scouts and Escorts. Shaitanus Productions. 2005. Chris Wallace. Ships of the Star Fleet, Vol Four: Star Fleet Operating Forces. Shaitanus Productions. 2005. Chris Wallace. Ships of the Star Fleet, Vol Five: Star Fleet Facilities. Shaitanus Productions. 2005. Neale Davidson. Star Fleet Starship Recognition Manual—Ships of the Baton Rouge Era. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2005. Neale Davidson. Star Fleet Starship Recognition Manual, Vol One—Ships of the Line 2268. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2005. Neale Davidson. Star Fleet Starship Recognition Manual, Vol One—Ships of Support 2268. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2005. Neale Davidson. Star Fleet Starship Weaponry Guide 2268. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2005. Neale Davidson. Starfleet Ships of the Constitution-class era, vol one. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2006. Richard E Mandel. Federation spaceflight chronology 1. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2006. Kristiansen, Eric. Jackill's Star Fleet Reference Manual: Ships of the Fleet, Vol I—A-ERA. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2007. Richard E Mandel. Federation Spaceflight Chronology A (The Klingon Empire). Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2007. Richard E Mandel. Federation spaceflight chronology 2. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2007. Richard E Mandel. Federation Spaceflight Chronology 3. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2007. Richard E Mandel. Federation Spaceflight Chronology 4. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2007. Richard E Mandel. Federation Spaceflight Chronology 5. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2007. Richard E Mandel. Federation Spaceflight Chronology 6. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2007. Richard E Mandel. Federation Spaceflight Chronology 7. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2007. Richard E Mandel. Federation spaceflight chronology 8. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2007. Richard E Mandel. Federation Spaceflight Chronology 9. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2007. Vance. Jaynz Ships of Star Fleet 01. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2007. Vance. Jaynz Ships of Star Fleet 02. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2007. Vance. Jaynz Ships of Star Fleet 03. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2007. Vance. Jaynz Ships of Star Fleet 04. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 2007. Vance. Jaynz Ships of Star Fleet 05. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.. 0000. Lawrence Miller. Federation Technological Survey—2150 to 2370. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. Rick Sternbach. Intrepid Class Starship—Blueprints and Technical Guide. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. Bernard Guignard. Star Ship Registry Program Instruction Manual. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. John Wetsch. Starfleet Academy Training Manual, 2nd ed. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. David Schmidt. Starfleet Dynamics (First Version). Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. David Schmidt. Starfleet Dynamics (Second Version). Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. No illustrator listed. Starfleet Hand Weapon Familiarization Handbook. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. David Schmidt. Starfleet Prototype: The Journal of Innovative Design and Ideas. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. No illustrator listed. Starfleet Technical Manual—Training Command/Starfleet Academy. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. No illustrator listed. Starfleet Training Command, Starfleet Academy—Ship Recognition. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. James T Wappel. 24th Century Ships of the Line, Vol Two (Cardassian). Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. James T Wappel. 24th Century Ships of the Line, Vol One (Federation). Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. Geoffrey Mandel. USS HMSS SCARLET SHADOW Officer's Manual. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. Geoffrey Mandel. USS HMSS SCARLET SHADOW Officer's Manual—Revised Edition. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. James T Wappel. 24th Century Ships of the Line, Vol Three (Klingon). Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. James T Wappel. 24th Century Ships of the Line, Vol Four (Tauron). Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. 0000. Perry Wright. TyRhainean Harp Construction Plans—TyRhainean Music Academy. Sarkhon Publishing,Inc.or date listed. |} |} Category:Time-Sorcerers reference books Category:Time-Sorcerers lists Time-Sorcerers technical